From A Place You're Not There
by miss-morningdew
Summary: Dia tidak tahu di balik 'cermin sana' seorang pemuda mirip dengannya tengah menjalani kehidupan yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat darinya. Drabble, oneshot, warning inside. DLDR?


**From A Place You're Not There**

**Author's Note : Selamat datang di fic-ku yang ketiga *muncul dari langit* sebelumnya aku berterima kasih banyak atas review" di fic 'Random Feels' . Kuharap fic yang satu ini bisa memuaskan readers-sama.**

_**DISCLAIMER : Vocaloid © Yamaha Crypton**_

_**Cerita ini © Miss-morningdew**_

_**terinspirasi dari lagu Kagamine Twins 'From a Place You're Not There'**_

_**DLDR**_

_**WARNING: drabble, OOC dan mengandung unsur Kristiani. Non-kristen? Itu pilihan anda :)**_

**Enjoy reading minna~! C:**

**ONESHOT!**

* * *

[Kagamine Rin—Senin]

Aku punya hari Senin yang biasa-biasa saja. Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menarik. Ibu dan Ayahku seorang pengusaha, selalu sibuk. Tapi hari ini mereka pulang lebih cepat dan membawakanku banyak hadiah sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. Aku hanya berterimakasih, memang seharusnya kedua orangtuaku begitu. Tidak ada yang spesial...

Aku menjalani hari Seninku ini dengan biasa, tanpa tahu di balik 'cermin sana' seorang pemuda mirip denganku tengah diomeli kedua orangtuanya karena sudah berani berangkat sekolah.

[Kagamine Rin—Selasa]

Aku sedang duduk di kelasku, memperhatikan sensei tengah mengajar mata pelajaran yang paling kubenci, kimia. Beberapa kali sensei menegurku karena tidak memperhatikannya tapi aku tetap saja melanggar omelan bodohnya itu.

Aku mengikuti kelas kimiaku pagi ini, tanpa tahu di balik 'cermin sana' seorang pemuda mirip denganku tengah menangis di kamarnya karena dikunci kedua orangtuanya yang bosan mendengarnya merengek minta sekolah.

[Kagamine Rin—Rabu]

Aku dan sahabat akrabku, Hatsune Miku sepulang sekolah langsung berjalan-jalan ke pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di kotaku. Aku menemani Miku yang katanya mau membelikan hadiah untuk pacarnya, Kaito. Sudah satu jam kami berkeliling, dan kelaparan. Kami berdua mampir ke sebuah kafe dan memesan makanan. Perutku mendadak mual dan penuh saat makan jadi aku meninggalkan makananku yang masih bersisa disana saat kami pergi.

Aku dengan mudahnya meninggalkan makananku yang kubayar dengan uang Ibu dan Ayahku tanpa tahu di balik 'cermin sana' seorang pemuda mirip denganku sedang mengumpulkan receh untuk membelikan dirinya sendiri sebungkus nasi tanpa lauk karena tidak diberi makanan.

[Kagamine Rin—Kamis]

Aku benci Ibu menyuruhku kursus piano. Hidupku nggak ditakdirkan buat piano. Aku hanya suka menyanyi. Memang sih, ada orang yang ahli bernyanyi sekaligus memainkan piano. Tapi itu bukan aku, dan nggak pernah jadi aku.

Aku mengurung diri seharian di kamarku, tanpa tahu di balik 'cermin sana' seorang pemuda mirip denganku sedang duduk meringkuk di dalam mobil boks setelah ayahnya yang bengis dengan tega menjualnya, memaksanya bekerja.

[Kagamine Rin—Jumat]

Aku suka sekali menonton. Aku saat ini sedang menonton bersama Ibuku ketika Ayah datang dan langsung mengganti saluran televisinya. Aku tahu Ayahku terkadang suka bercanda dan dia sangat menyayangi kami, tapi untuk yang satu ini dia sangat keterlaluan! Aku tak peduli bagaimanapun Ibuku tertawa dan Ayahku yang merangkul kami berdua, aku merasa tergganggu!

Aku menatap layar televisiku yang muncul wajah seorang penyiar berita politik dengan datar, tanpa tahu di balik 'cermin sana' seorang pemuda mirip denganku sedang berada sendirian di selnya yang dingin, merindukan orangtuanya meskipun mereka jahat.

[Kagamine Rin—Sabtu]

Aku bangun di Sabtu pagi yang dingin pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Diluar turun hujan yang membuatku semakin malas. Hari ini aku nggak berangkat sekolah, jadi aku bisa santai seharian tanpa perlu belajar. Ibu dan Ayah tidak dan tidak boleh memaksaku belajar di hari Sabtuku ini.

Aku bermalas-malasan seharian di rumah, tanpa tahu di balik 'cermin sana' seorang pemuda mirip denganku tengah berusaha belajar, meraup secuil ilmu lewat pensil dan kertas yang mulai basah karena lantai sel yang lembab.

[Kagamine Len—Minggu]

Selamat pagi, Tuhan. Terima kasih Engkau sudah melindungiku dari dulu hingga sekarang. Aku bersyukur atas tidur yang nyenyak, makan malam yang sedikit namun aku berterimakasih karena Engkau memberiku makanan. Aku bersyukur atas majikanku yang baik mau memberiku kertas dan pensil untuk aku belajar kemarin. Tuhan, Engkau benar-benar baik. Aku ingiiiiiiiiin sekali ke gereja dengan kedua orangtuaku seperti yang kami sering lakukan dahulu. Tapi Tuhan, ampuni aku karena semenjak Papa terlilit utang, kedua orangtuaku jadi sering mengasariku, bahkan Papa sampai menjualku. Jadi kami tidak bisa ke gereja sama-sama lagi. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Tuhan. Demi Mama dan Papa yang sangat kukasihi agar mereka bisa hidup berkecukupan, aku rela Kau takdirkan jalan dan masa depanku ini seperti apapun, meski aku terkadang iri dengan mereka semua. Aku iri dengan keluarga yang utuh dan rukun.

Tuhan, aku berdoa buat semua orang di dunia ini. Mereka yang Kauberi kecukupan, semoga mereka tak lepas dariMu yang sungguh baik. Terima kasih, Tuhan, atas napas baru yang segar ini. Sekarang aku siap memulai hariku.

Pemuda itu sedang berdoa dengan khusyuk sampai seorang penjaga sel menendang selnya agar ia terbangun dan mulai bekerja di pagi buta begini, tanpa tahu di balik 'cermin sana' seorang gadis dari keluarga kaya raya yang mirip dengannya sedang ogah-ogahan pergi bersama orangtuanya ke gereja.

* * *

**Author's Note : MINNAA~ drabble ini selesai kira-kira setengah jam, plus ada kedatangan saudara bawa bebek goreng yan****g enak banget ._. Bagaimana menurut readers-sama? Apa ini terlalu aneh? Sebenernya pesan moral dari fic ini itu **_**Jangan suka mengeluh atau membenci apa yang terjadi dalam hidupmu, karena diluar sana banyak orang yang ingin jadi kamu.**_** Aneh ya #gulingguling**

**Maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang aku buat. Readers-sama, review yaa~ satu kata sangatlah berarti. **_**flame are accepted!  
**_

**Salam, Miss-morningdew**


End file.
